


Lust of Mine

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: FAGE Stories [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Chance Meetings, F/M, FAGE 13, Gift Exchange, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: This wasn't what either of them expected considering how the day started, but neither one was complaining.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan
Series: FAGE Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

****

**FAGE… The 13th.**

**Title:** Lust of Mine  
 **Written for:** NCChris  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:** This wasn't what either of them expected considering how the day started, but neither one was complaining.

 **Prompt used: Doubt - Twenty-One Pilots -** Desire- Meg Myers

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

**X**

Pure unadulterated rage swept through Bella as she opened the door, her smile one of joy at finally seeing Jake once more after a month with her mother, gone within a blink as her eyes took in the scene before her. A mass of scrambling flesh and joined sounds of surprised yelps in low and high pitches swirled into a red haze.

She could see Jake, her Jake, her _Sun…_ try and beg for her to listen as he scrambled to pull his jeans on. She could feel the searing heat of a wolf grab her, snarling and screaming as she was pulled away from the utter fucking betrayal.

Two years. She had given her heart to the boy who saved her from the fiasco that was Cullen, had given him a chance and the remains of her tattered heart… yet, here she was once again in the middle of a forest, numb.

Oh no, she wasn't the same catatonic numb that Fuckward had caused… this was rage beyond words to the point she could no longer _feel._

_"…he said he'd tell her weeks ago. That's why she'd left."_

_"Well, he fucked up, the fucking coward."_

_"…imprinted and think he could keep both?"_

Voices and sounds came rushing back to her; it was then that Bella realised that she was not alone as before; this time, she was surrounded by those trusted. Sam, Paul, Leah.

"When?" The word cut through them all like a knife, all three wolves flinching.

Leah growled and shook her head viciously, her wolf eyes shining through, and a small amount of blood escaped her lips as she spat out her answer. "Last month."

Fury burned bright within Bella's chest as she stared at the wolves before her. It was just over a month ago when Jake took over Sam as Alpha. It explained so much— _a lot_ — why he had the sudden desire to become Alpha after years of being adamant, he did not want the position so young. After all, only the Alpha can command the Pack to be silent, not to utter a word about him imprinting to her. That asshole wanted the slice and the whole cake too.

"I can't be here right now," Bella whispered hollowly. "Paul, can I borrow your bike?"

Paul didn't even hesitate as he chucked her his keys, catching her trucks in return. All three wolves followed her from the forest and watched as she got on Paul's bike and left, roaring up the road and out of La Push. The three of them shared a look as they turned back to the house, Embry and Jared stood at the door of Jake and Bella's house with matching scowls.

"She's gone then?" Embry asked as they made their way up the stairs.

Leah nodded and stepped inside to scan the room, her eyes landing on the bitch Jake had imprinted too. Seth quickly grabbed his sister as he saw her eyes linger on the clothing the girl was wearing.

"Leah, calm, she would not want you to and be hurt for this," Seth whispered to his sister as she shook within his grasp.

"The bitch is wearing my sister's clothes." Leah snarled her eyes furiously flicking from the cowering woman to Jake, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Why?"

Jake didn't even look up from his hands. "I ripped her clothes off; Bella's was easier to give her."

"That was not the smartest thing to do." Sam rumbled as he too eyed the woman. "You could have given her your clothing instead of violating Bella's trust even more. You need to leave, change first before you do."

The woman shook her head and stood up, keeping a distance but not backing down. "I'm Jake's imprint; I have a right to be here."

"That may be so little girl, but this is _Bella's_ house. She bought it with her money, and I highly doubt you want to be here when she gets back, trust me. You escaped her wrath but wearing her clothes in her own home will be the last straw." Paul snarled. "You may be an imprint, and we may not be allowed to hurt you, but I _will_ chuck you out of here by the hair if you do not leave."

" _Don't you dare touch her!_ " Jake snarled as he stood up, the alpha voice vibrating through the words.

Yet the words seemed to easily roll off Paul's shoulders, causing him to grin sharply and the others to look at him with wide eyes.

"You– are no longer my Alpha. The moment Bella left I felt my wolf pull away, it could not condone the blatant disrespect of the Alpha to a member of this Pack." Paul explained lowly. "It's been fighting me since you ordered us, but this was the last straw, you are no longer my alpha, and she is no longer under the protection of our magic."

Seth inhaled sharply. "We can do that? We can leave? Just like that?" He asked, his voice rising in excitement before he shuddered all over and stepped back away from his sister. He looked freer, not so tense and a brilliant smile escaped his lips despite the situation.

Leah was next and within a moment she was hauling Jake up from the couch and beating into him, her elbow connecting with the bitch imprint as she tried to pull her off him. Only did she stop when a crunch filled the silence, and the scent of blood filled the air, her eyes snapped to the human who was now screeching and snorted.

"Leah enough," Sam stated firmly as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Jared, Quil chuck them out, we will clean the place up for Bella and replace the locks. Perhaps now Billy will finally understand why we haven't been around much."

Jared and Quil nodded grimly before grabbing the two, Quil directing the woman to the bathroom to change first before tossing her out. Embry had grabbed tools from the garage and began to change the locks; he was glad that he managed to stash some spare ones a week or so ago for when something like this happened.

He couldn't help but feel resentment towards who was once his best friend, Bella, had been through so much and for Jake to do this? If you asked him a few months ago if Jake cheating and imprinting ad not telling Bella then Embry would laugh at them, but now? He didn't know who Jake was anymore, but Embry could say to you he was no longer the friend he knew.

The resentment bubbled in Embry's chest more as he turned to eye the rest of his Pack, his eyes landing on the photo of Bella and Jake smiling happily on the fireplace knowing that nothing will be the same again.

He hopes that he hasn't lost another family member and that Bella comes back home safe.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay sooooo I don't know how well this will be haha. But enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella pushed the bike as fast as she was able to take it, her head full of all the excuses Jake had given her in the last few weeks, including the one where he basically shipped her off to her mothers with a smile.

She couldn't tell you if this betrayal hurt more then when Fuckward and the others left or not but this time it was different, she was stronger and that so-called Zombie Phase that she went through was a withdrawal of the Cold Ones hunting mechanisms. That was news to her, but it explained so much, the so-called 'Dazzle' she felt was when Edward was always close to her face, his _scent_ wafting over her. This was discovered when Bella went to New York for research and came across a different type of vampire and then a witch.

The fury then was just as bad now because every single _Cullen_ knew what Edward was doing. The only ones she didn't really hate was Jasper and Rose. Rose made her distaste known and Jasper was held on a short leash.

Hours had passed and Bella had only stopped once to get food and fuel before pushing onwards, she couldn't tell you where exactly she was going, only that she wanted to be far away from Forks and the asshole that lived there. Forest turned to farm and repeat, the lights passing her by as she pushed herself forward.

A scream of frustration escaped her lips as she let go of the bars and tossed her head back to the sky, a therapeutic scream that lasted only a moment before she was focused on the road once more. It was only then her eyes caught the neon sign not far ahead in the dying light, Lust of the Jungle. It was odd, she felt compelled to stop and Bella was no longer one to ignore her instincts, not after what just happened. She only gets hurt in the end every time she does.

Thankfully she had her phone and purse still on her as she left in a hurry and as she eyed the people going in, she could see the dress code of the place was relaxed and hopefully she'd be able to get in with what she was wearing.

The outside of the bar was just a normal brick, the only fancy thing of it was the neon sign but the moment she stepped inside Bella felt as if she had been transported the jungle itself and it had her peeling off her leather jacket as she took a seat at an empty stool at the bar and took everything in.

Vines wrapped around the natural wood that seemed to grow from the ground, it was as if it was grown specifically into the bar top just like everything else. It was enchanting and oddly it felt like home even though she didn't even know what that _feeling_ even was anymore. People seemed to flit past here without a care in the world and though she expected noise everything felt weird.

"It's spelled." A voice stated causing her to jump and turn to the man hidden in slight darkness of the trees that curled in this corner of the bar.

"Sorry what?" She asked confused, blinking as the bartender placed a glass before her without an order and she knew before even taking a sip it was whisky.

The man sighed slightly and looked up, his blue eyes burning with a pain that she easily recognised, a pain that matched her own. "The bar is a haven of sorts, a place for those who need an escape. It's spelled by the owner so the only sound you can hear is the music and those that wish to be heard."

"Magic of course." She sighed and threw back her drink in one go, signalling the bartender for another. Of course, she was pulled towards a _magic_ bar in the middle of fucking nowhere, she was destined to be pulled this way and that by magical creatures why not a bar?

"I take it you are just as sick of it as I am?" the man asked with a slight lit of amusement.

Eyeing him she nodded. "You can say that, just came home to find my partner of two years and childhood friend fucking his new mate in my bed. Apparently, it happened a month ago and he didn't wish to give me up too. You?"

"Well, you see, I have had a horrible life where the women I love tend to play me against my brother, not only play me against my brother but they do it while _choosing_ him over and over. The latest I thought we had a chance until something changed and she had chosen Stephen once more and left me to suffer my fate." He explained and something niggled inside Bella's head. It was a story she could have been told from the witch that helped her overcome the lure of a Cold One.

It was then that the man moved into the light and Bella took him in full, pale skin with raven dark hair and the eyes that burned bright like a glacier. But it was the little peak of pointed teeth and the aura she had come to associate with a predator that had her sighing and throwing back another drink. "Of course, you're a vampire. Long-life indeed then?"

"Take it you've run into my kind before?" The man asked curiously as he took a sip of his own drink. There was something about the woman before him that had him curbing his usual defensive mechanisms and placing up his mask. He could see the pain in her eyes and when he caught her rubbing her wrist, he was even more intrigued. "Ah, not mine specifically but Cold Ones."

The woman snorted. "I was ensnared by a coven, I believed he had loved me and he left me abandoned in the forest after telling me I was nothing but a pet to his family to pass the time. He had used his Allure on me and that alone nearly killed me if a witch didn't help. Before that, a coven of three had attacked and I was lured away from them, bitten and beaten, instead of allowing the change he sucked the venom out."

"And I thought my life was fucked, the name is Damon." He replied, holding his hand out for the woman to take.

"Pleasure to meet you, Damon, I'm Bella." She introduced, taking his hand in her own and something within her seemed that tonight wasn't going to be bad as she thought.

Here amongst the wilderness of this enchanted bar, she found a kindred spirit. Perhaps for tonight, she can let everything go and allow the current of Fate take her instead of resisting for a change.

It seemed that Damon was thinking along the same lines as he ordered another round of drinks for them.

* * *

**Author Note: What's this? Damon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If you told Damon yesterday or even an hour or so ago that he would be here sitting with a human female and sharing all his pain he would have laughed in your face and then end it with ripping their tongue out. But here he was with an enchanting human who smelled of the Dark like he and matched his pain and stories even though she was not as long-lived as he.

She told him all about the Cullen's and the boy who had just hurt her, and in return, he told her about Kathrine and Elena, neither spared any detail, and for the first time in a long time, he found himself free of the burden that keeping secrets held upon him. He also found it refreshing that he had probably found the one person who not only understood but held nothing back and took no offence to his own blunt honesty. She didn't cringe when he mentioned the death he has wrought on those that hurt him and his kin, smiled sadly as he told her that his own brother didn't even listen to his warnings and sorrow. Her eyes lit up with fire as her rage grew as he got to the end of the tale where he laid in the middle of the street and waited for the sun to rise before finding his way here.

She even allowed him to try and compel her out of curiosity, laughing as he failed before telling him that the Cold One who was a mind reader couldn't even penetrate her mind. It took a witch to gather the power of two full moons to penetrate the fog in her brain to ease her suffering.

"You make me curious." He had said after a beat of silence. "Not many have trusted me with their secrets, too afraid I would use it as a sword to kill them… it is nice."

Her eyes the colour of earth, of fire and of whisky just sparkled with an emotion he couldn't place as she gave him her full attention. "Then they are not only blind but stupid. Even I can see that you are not one to do that unless pushed beyond your limits, the moment I met you I knew I could trust you with my pain just like you knew, deep down, that you could trust me with mine."

Her words left him speechless, and it was from that moment he let the silence fall between the two, it was comfortable, neither needed to really speak. It had been a long time, an awfully long time since he had been in the presence of someone without needing to talk or feeling like he needed to speak, to keep their attention.

As the night went on they both ended up nearly tangled together as they laughed and joked, they people watched a mocked but then something changed. Damon turned back towards her after signalling another round of drinks when the lights behind her hit her just right, highlighting the gold and red in her hair and haloing her in warmth.

She glanced down and when she looked up her eyes shimmered with mirth, it made his non-beating heart stutter.

_Baby, wanna touch you_

_I wanna breathe into your well_

_See, I gotta to hunt you_

_I gotta bring you to my hell_

In a blink he had pulled her close, his hand resting on her waist and the other gently cupping her jaw, his eyes searching hers for any sign of approval. It was odd for him even to hesitate but for this girl, this woman, something told him to wait, be patient.

Bella stared up into the eyes of the vampire before her, her breath hitching and clearing the haze of the alcohol. The eyes were different than those that have held her before, they weren't the gold of a cold one, the rich warmth of a shifter but something alive and violent like a storm at sea and was about to devour her whole… and by god did she want him to.

Throwing all caution to the wind and just for once letting go of rationality, she pushed herself onto her toes and captured his lips with her own.

_Baby, I wanna fuck you,_

_I wanna feel you in my bones_

_Boy, I'm gonna love you_

_I'm gonna tear into your soul_

In a blink Damon had her in his arms and speeding towards the small cabin he had rented, there was no cell phone reception, far from roads and thanks to a friend in town spelled to stop all forms of tracking where he didn't have to wear the stupid ring just in case the fuckers from Mystic Falls was looking for him.

"That… was exhilarating." Bella gasped as she felt her back press against the door, and it was, honestly it was.

Wolfback with Jake or being hauled around by Edward seemed to pale in comparison. One too hot, the other too cold and both too rough for her to be comfortable being carried by them and yet in Damon's arms she was comfortable and very turned on. Something dark flared in her as she stared at the darkening eyes of the Vampire before her, a pool of want bubbling into a near uncontrollable storm of desire.

_Desire, I'm hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

In a blink, Bella found herself pressed to the door with her arms held above her in one of Damon's hands.

She caught a glimpse of dark blue eyes and a smirk before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Bella moaned at the taste, the sensation of his free hand ghosting down her body tantalizingly. She cursed to the gods that she was still clothed; she wanted to feel his hands on her heated skin.

Damon grinned as he began to nip and lick his way along her jaw and down her throat, a groan escaping his own lips as she wrapped both her legs around his hips and pulled him flush against her; grinding against him.

"You're playing with fire," He hissed into her ear as she rocked her hips once more.

"Then I hope I get _—YES!"_ She moaned breathlessly when he nipped at the soft spot just under her ear.

_Honey, I wanna break you_

_I wanna throw you to the hounds,_

_Yeah I gotta hurt you_

_I gotta hear from your mouth_

The chuckle that escaped his lips was husky and full of promise as he allowed her to drop her arms and wrapped his hands around her waist before stepping back. His lips captured her own in another heated kiss as he stumbled his way towards where he assumed the bedroom was.

Bella was surprised when he didn't just throw her on the bed but let her get down from his waist smoothly, her feet just touching the ground as he pulled back with a gasping breath. Heat pooled between her legs as she took in the smouldering eyes of the man before her.

"I hope you're not stopping; I'll be severely disappointed." She drawled out, giving him a coy grin.

Damon let out a deep husky laugh. "Oh no sweetheart _,_ we are definitely not stopping, just savouring."

Bella cocked her brow as he walked around her before moaning as he swept her hair to the side and nipped at her shoulders while his hands slowly trailed from her hips up to her shoulder blades and back down her arm, leaving a blazing fire in its wake.

In a blink her shirt had been removed, exposing her to the cool air and cooler skin behind her, gooseflesh prickling over her before a whimper left her lips as his left hand slowly trailed up her stomach and cupped her breast, a slight purr of pleasure could be heard as he thumbed her hardened nipple. A wicked grin formed as he stood up, letting his other hand to trail up and cup her other breast and dragged his thumbnail over both, catching the fiery woman as she melted into him with a moan.

_Desire, I'm hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

"I find…" She panted as he flicked her nipples once more while nipping at her neck once again. "…this to be a little unfair."

In a sudden blink of an eye, Bella had managed to turn around, her front pressed up against his chest firmly. She didn't know how she was able to stand with the smoulder that seemed to burn in his eyes or after that teasing he had done and all he did was touch her breasts and bit at her neck in the most delicious of ways.

Her hands splayed across his chest and good gods above… She could feel the heat radiating under her palms, feel the subtle shift of the muscles as he flexed. A grin pulled at her lips as she pushed off his jacket and stripped him of his shirt, her own eyes trailing over the chiselled muscles and the dark eyes.

"Now this is much better." She chuckled before shoving him back on the bed. It was going to be a very pleasurable night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bella woke to the sound of songbirds and the sun shining softly through the windows, which had her jolting awake in an instant and throwing the blanket over the Vampire next to her earning a laugh as he pushed it away.

"I don't burn sweetheart; the ring prevents it," Damon explained softly, showing her the Lapis Luazi ring.

Relief flooded through her at that causing her to flop back on the bed with a slightly hysterical laugh. "You ass, I was worried."

A laugh escaped Damon's lips and he rolled to cover her naked body with his own and trailed a path of kisses down her jaw and neck, nibbling softly over the pulse point, raising his brows as the beat held steady. But then again after everything she had told him about her life and the fact she has faced Cold Ones head-on and Shifters, it really shouldn't have surprised him.

Bella let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt Damon's teeth at the base of her neck. "You can bite if you want… I'm curious."

"Hmm, not just yet." Damon rumbles softly as he nips at her pulse point once more, his hand slipping down her body slowly, tauntingly.

A fire ignited deep within her at the touches, the nips and Bella couldn't hold back a moan once more. "Stop teasing."

A chuckle escaped Damon's lips as he left open kisses down her body, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and rolling his tongue over her nipple, pulling more moans from her lips as he rolled the other between his fingers. A groan of his own escaped his mouth as he trailed further south, his tongue lapping between her folds.

God she tasted like the ripest of fruits of the first harvest in spring… but also something dark and rich like chocolate.

His hand roamed down to pull himself ready as his eyes flickered up to lock onto the hooded eyes of the goddess before him. There was no waiting anymore, not when she looked at him like that. In a blink, he was nestled between her legs, one of them sneaking up to hook around his lower back as she pulled him into her.

"Fuck." They both groaned as he slipped inside, she was so wet and felt like heaven.

"Move." Bella moaned as she pulled him closer, needing to feel all of him in her.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He kept a steady pace, Bella's hips matching each thrust and god… it felt like the world fell away and all that was left was them. He could feel her hands dig into his back, her nails leaving trails of pain that only sparked his pleasure more.

He wasn't going to last much longer, not like this. His hand moved to play with her nipples as he continued to fuck her while he found the junction between her neck and shoulder, letting the beast free and sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Damon!" Bella screamed in pleasure the moment she felt the pain and toppling her pleasure over the edge.

It didn't take much longer for Damon to reach his own climax, between Bella clamping around him and the taste of her on his tongue. Thankfully Damon made sure to make the bite as painless as possible, biting his tongue to bathe over the wounds to help it heal a bit faster before pulling out and laying by her side.

A soft sated smile was on Bella's lips as she turned to gaze at him. "That was… it was…"

"Amazing, earth-shattering, ruined you for all men?" Damon teased, earning a laugh.

"It was something alright," Bella replied, giving him a coy grin. "This lust of mine will probably kill me though."

A deep rumbling laugh escaped his lips. "But what a way to go."

**X**

Bella sighed as she pulled on her clothes, it had been a fun-filled three days of pleasure but both of them, unfortunately, had to go. Leah had bought Bella a few days of peace but apparently Jake was causing everyone stress and its to the point that they had to take shifts to make sure he didn't hunt her down. Damon on the other hand had to head back to Mystic Falls for a problem apparently only he can solve.

Neither of them were happy about it, over three days they had fucked which had at some point turned into something tender, something that neither of them could explain it in words.

"I honestly don't want to leave," Bella murmured as Damon pulled her into his arms, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a tender kiss.

"Neither but we will stay in touch, there is something about you that just… fits," Damon whispered against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Yes, I will make sure to let you know how things back home go too."

"I want you to take these, just in case," Damon explained as he handed over four vials of his blood. "Try not to die with my blood in your system, but if you're injured then this will heal you… If you die… you'll become a vampire."

Taking the vials of the blood, Bella tucked them into her pockets with care. She knew how much giving her this meant to him, it wasn't something he idly did. Yes, he had been an asshole before, had changed many against their will and willing but he had never given his blood freely where anyone could take it and use it… especially someone he couldn't compel and only met three days before.

"I will make sure to keep them safe, I promise." She swears and Damon believed her.

Damon took Bella into his arms carefully, savouring the feel of her warmth seeping into his chilled skin and raced her back to her bike. He had the forethought after the first night to the owner and asked to keep it there safe and thankfully she agreed.

The moment her feet touched the ground Bella pulled Damon in for another kiss, the passion that had sparked since their first meeting had only seemed to grow but also turn to a sensation of sitting next to a campfire on a winter's night.

"We _will_ see each other again Damon Salvatore." She told him as she mounted the bike. "So try to stay alive."

A laugh escaped his lips at the quip and grinned at her. Though he didn't know how she knew, something deep down did tell him that they would indeed meet again, their fates seemingly now woven together. "I will make sure to survive. Until next we meet, my fair lovely Swan."

* * *

**Author Note: seems like a poor ending but left with an open ending of course ;)**


End file.
